


Tapestry

by Missy



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arachne at the loom, lost in her own world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tapestry

The girls’ fingers move along the frame of her embroidery, carefully pushing a golden thread between the tightly-strung bands of wool.

Before her, a picture blooms – tightly-wound blossoms, a carpet of grass, a world of storm and sunlight. Gradually from the mat rose Aphrodite, with her waves of blonde hair and a rose held tightly in her grip.

Arachne pauses as she glances down at the picture she’s woven. A bittersweet pulse of frustration teased her heart – this piece, which she had dripped sweat over and shed blood, tears - would be burnt at Delphi in tribute to the goddess. Arachne doesn’t care if praising Aphrodite will lead to the great enrichment of her village – no thought has been given to her, the human creator of this slip of art. What she yearned for, lusted after, dreamed of, would be washed aside in favor of the antics of the Gods.

 

But Arachne would not allow herself to go in cowlike silence to the slaughter.


End file.
